


Good Bad Day

by ToonAndCute77



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad English, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Translation, and a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77
Summary: The same day can be good or bad depending on who you ask, but that can change by night.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Good Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mal Buen Día](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403102) by [ToonAndCute77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77). 



> Hello everyone, welcome to this little fanfiction, incredible that the first fanfic I write about what is currently my favorite animation series is a Lemon/Smut but hey, I'm planning something better in the future…  
> Before starting I want to clarify that it is the first time that I write about two male characters, so if you think there’s something to improve or have any criticism, let me know.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> This fanfiction has explicit sexual content and use of vulgar language. If you are under 18 you should stop reading at this time. If you continue it is because you are of legal age and you consent that you want to read said content  
> Both characters are of legal age in this story.  
> It is highly suggested that before reading this fanfic you have already seen the second season episode called "First impressions" as it could contain slight Spoilers of said episode.  
> This is a translation of my own fanfic that’s originally in Spanish so this may have very bad English 
> 
> And one last thing for a long time I believed that both Cavendish and Dakota were roommates so if they are in this fic.
> 
> In short, with nothing else to add, I hope you like it.

** Good bad day **

****

****

The mission would be easy, insultingly easy. A trip to the year 2000 to prevent a certain author from writing a certain book, which would end up becoming an extremely long and annoying saga, which would also end up in a movie saga a thousand times worse.

The Time Bureau had the mission of altering the timeline as long as that guaranteed a better future ... (or present). But this, felt frivolous; He knew he could do more ... Much more, and still, he shuffles into the small apartment, letting out a long sigh, grumbling. Balthazar Cavendish could not even with his soul, dropped onto the sofa. He had what was his worst day of work to date, the most humiliating and just behind came the cause of it being so, (In part ... not really, but that was how he felt) with a wide smile and relaxed gaze, he was entering like he was dancing ... he felt like he was making fun of him...

A supposedly simple mission, and in a time before the author even dedicated himself to writing ... the man went from informal work to informal work. All they had to do was follow him in secret and prevent him from approaching any pencil or keyboard. How did that lead them both to enter a contest to eat hot wings? Contest that ended up losing to the first round and throwing everything in front of the crowd ... two hours later it ends in this huge mascot costume of a pharmaceutical company dancing on the street and God will know how they ended destroying a wedding.

"It was a great day, wasn't it?" Dakota lets himself fall down next to his workmate.

“No”

Cavendish gets up, the least he wanted at the moment was to talk to Dakota. He directs his gaze to the window; it was getting dark. He took a second look at the apartment ... small, cheap, lit by a yellow light bulb. He really wanted to take a shower and just go to sleep, but Mr. Block hadn't sent the pay check to them yet… therefore there was no gas in the place; All of the food had been heated on an old electric grill, and it was fortunate that the power had not yet been cut off.

He couldn't help but think of the rumor that came to him of the beginners, Brick and Savannah; delaying the creation of chemical weapons in a mansion, traveling to the past in limousines ... he dropped his head slightly against the glass, sighing in frustration.

The air at the nape of his neck and neck grew warmer, a chill running through him. He knew exactly why, Dakota had approached ... He was also extremely disappointed in him ... that man behind him was infinitely more competent, intelligent and timely than he had demonstrated today, he barely understood why he had acted like this ... why was he content with so little and had been so irresponsible?

"Oh, come on it wasn't too bad." Vinnie was saying. “good food.”

"How could that be good food?" Cavendish thought again with a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Some dancing, that puts anyone in a good mood." He adds getting a little closer to his partner. "The bride looked radiant."

With cake up to the ears.” says Balthazar sarcastic.

"It was a good cake; oh, it's definitely going to be a day to remember." He laughed, putting an arm around Cavendish.

He couldn’t stand it anymore. Cavendish pushes him off, letting out an angry snort, it seemed more like a grunt and again he walks away from him. There was nowhere else to go, the apartment was so small that the only other room left was the bathroom, and immediately there a shelter was made, slamming the door and closing it with lock.

"Oh, how angry. Is everything alright?” Vinnie said knocking lightly on the door.

"No, it isn't and I would very much appreciate your leaving me alone." He answers, stressed sitting on the floor with his back to the door, directing his hands to his face, sighing in them.

"I think you're a little tense. You could use a massage.” There was no answer. He falls against the door also sitting on the floor, smiles mischievously to himself “Yes, a good massage is what you need ... “Dakota giggles and sneers. “a massage on the ass.”

"Ugh!" is heard behind the door, irritated, Balthazar gets up muttering and walks away ... Dakota was happy to have caused a reaction and laughs out loud.

"With my cock." He adds raising his voice. It was like dropping a bomb and I was just waiting for the explosion.

“UGH!” and there it was. "Couldn't you be more vulgar ?! oh Of course you can, you're Dakota ...” the man asks and answers himself, angry, trying to take a deep breath and ignore the laughter of his colleague.

“what? I told you I was in a _good mood_.” emphasizing those words. To no one's surprise, Cavendish made another annoyed sound.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for your jokes, I'm tired." - He answers bitterly, fearing that his words could be twisted. All he wanted was to leave this day behind.

"I don't know, sex is good for relieving tension." Vinnie said with a shrug, a little more seriously.

"Well no thanks, leave me alone." He answers dryly sitting again against the door.

No one said anything for a long time. A couple of minutes pass, but they both know that the other is still sitting behind.

Yes, Cavendish had clearly had a hard time, and Dakota may have had too much fun to notice or rather consider so far. He won the wing-eating contest, danced alongside or rather against him in the rival pharmacy mascot costume, and in the end, they let him keep what he could have of the wedding cake. He couldn't remember a day at work when He had a better time and his partner was part of every moment. He thought it would be a good memory to laugh about later, that they would arrive at the apartment tired and talk about the accents of the day with laughter. Maybe that would make his partner relax and enjoy his work more; that he would stop taking everything so seriously, and maybe, just maybe, it would happen… He had enjoyed the day so much that it would have been an excellent extra if something more daring or intimate happened between the two of them at the moment. But time passed and each day that idea seemed more and more distant. They had about 3 years of knowing each other and working together, of being friends ... if something were to happen between them, it would have already happened...

But nothing happened and nothing was going to happen ... not today, not like this ... Dakota sighs and knocks on the door.

“What do you want?”

“I’m Sorry.” His voice softened, trying to sound as sincere as possible, even more than he already was. “I didn’t mean to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable.”

"So what were your intentions? ..." His voice came out loud and severe. “you know what? I don’t care, just leave me alone please."

“okay. If you want to talk about it or whatever ... just talk!” he clarifies. "I’m here. I'm sorry you had a bad day.”

The bathroom was already completely dark, only light came in through the bottom of the door, yellow and warm ... the darkness inside seemed to swallow it completely anyway. What a terrible day! He couldn't end the day like that in silence, alone and in the dark ... it would just make it worse. He took a deep breath, swallowing a bit of his pride ... He went out and saw Vinnie in front giving him a look, he could hardly hold it, heading back to the sofa, dropping his entire body, throwing his head back and legs spread … Completely defeated, he didn't want to imagine how unprepossessing he must look at that moment.

"I am better than this." He says, trying to keep his voice from breaking “We are better than this.

“What do you mean?” Dakota sits next to him...

"This! This apartment, this mission, the way we behave today ..." Cavendish looked around, clasping his hands. He couldn't seem to find the right words. “We are serious agents, right? We should behave as such.” The man next to him couldn't help but feel a little scolded.

“Yes, but…”

“We can with better missions, the mission we have is relatively simple and still we lost the day fooling around.” Interrupts his friend.

“Well yes, but look ... do you remember how we got here?”

“Yes, our subject brought us…”

"You see, he's still a taxi driver, I don't think that will change in a long time, and don't you think it would be too suspicious if all we did was follow him all day? We are mixing.” Dakota explains, trying to sound as serious and logical as he could.

"I suppose you're right," Balthazar said finally giving in a little, "it's just that we could be doing something else. Something more important.”

"I don't know, man, those books are really awful." Balthazar snorts a chuckle…

"Yes ... but I still believe it is a waste of our abilities."

"Work is work, right? ... Is there something wrong with having a good time while we do it?"

“I suppose not.” He sighed; he didn't want to be mad anymore. “although it was obviously more fun for you than for me.”

"Sorry ... but have to try to see it on the bright side. Tomorrow is another day and all those things.” Suggests Dakota sinking further into his seat. Looking at his partner.

Cavendish averted his gaze from his, looking for something positive to say, he was right in a way and he was apologizing ...

“I suppose if we succeed with these small missions, in the future we will have better missions, it is only a matter of time before they recognize our value… so we could save the world together.” Says Cavendish while he convinces himself with each word, smiling and getting up from the couch, in a somewhat victorious tone and pose.

"Together ..." Dakota muttered pleasantly surprised.

"Of course, or at least that's what I suppose and I want to believe ... I know you can be competent when you set your mind to it." Dakota rolls his eyes, but at least he was glad his partner was feeling better.

“well thank you.” Dakota gets up too and stretches his body. He looks at him and puts his hand on his shoulder, wanting to make sure. “I'm glad you feel better.”

He nods and smiles, this time without moving away, both smiling, both holding their gaze for a few seconds, until the Dakota releases and heads to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” It was pretty obvious in such a small place, but still Cavendish couldn't help but ask.

"Well, I still have business to attend to, if you get me ... I don't think you want to see me take care of it here, do you?" In a flirtatious tone… Balthazar understands quickly, a little flushed.

“Oh, I see ... do what you have to do."

His coworker winks at him and disappears behind the door and again the silence takes over the apartment ... it was already night and there was nothing else to do ... not for the moment. He still felt tired and tense… the memories of the day seemed to want to invade him again; the entire negative thought process seemed to want to start again. Balthazar desperately wanted to occupy his mind in something else, but the only thing that came to mind was ... He felt his whole face warm and he wanted to sink into himself, thankfully there was no one to see.

It was tempting ... maybe the assault of endorphins that would result from entering an encounter of that kind would help clear his mind ... or maybe it was clouding it further. At this point it didn’t really mattered much, maybe Dakota wasn't really interested, maybe he was just joking and wanted to mess with him; That definitely had to be, how or why should it be otherwise? He was just playing right? ... Dakota would never be interested in him in that sense ... they were completely different. He directed his gaze back to the door and approached, there was only one way to know.

knocked, swallowing hard, clenching his fists, still not knowing what words to use.

"Dakota ...”

“sup?” answers the man from the other side.

Cavendish was still incredulous of what he wanted to ask. He collected as much courage as he could.

"Your ..." hesitate a bit… "Does your proposal still stand?"

There it was ... he said it, he felt light, anxious, he didn’t know where to look and he felt his face and stomach warmer and warmer ... when he heard the door open, he felt his legs were kind of weak, he hardly knew what to do with himself.

Vinnie comes out turning off the light behind him walking directly towards him, smiling and looking him in the eyes, as soon as he could hug him holding him tight, looking up.

“for you always.” whispers softly in his ear, standing on tiptoe starting to kiss him cheek, down the side of his jaw, approaching his mouth.

Cavendish didn't know if it was a good idea, he didn't think it was… but before he could even consider it properly, he already felt his lips touching Vinnie's, stunned and promptly involved, it had been time since the last time he kissed someone , before he started working for the Bureau ... the way he kissed him was soft and slow, it was a great contrast to the words he had come out of him a few minutes ago. The discord forced him to open his mouth, eagerly searching for his friend's tongue. When Dakota felt him, he couldn't help but smile, proud and pleased with their mouths still connected. They continued for a few more seconds letting the kiss naturally accelerate and deepen.

Little by little he felt his body relax and warm up, wrapped in a confused and intoxicating sensation… he parted a little to try to catch some air, panting slightly. Just like his partner. Dakota smiles and lightly caresses his face, looking at him for a few seconds and presses his lips on him again ... He didn't want to stop, he wanted to continue kissing him. And even when Cavendish didn't think he was entirely thoughtful, he felt completely trapped. Today had been strange in itself ... he wanted that if he continued this strange at least it would end on a slightly more pleasant note. That's how his partner felt ... that's how he tasted, as if the worst day of his life had been a good day. Dakota was a simple man, and there was a pleasant and simple pleasure in his mouth ...

Little by little Vinnie was intensifying the speed of his movements, their faces and lips parting and joining, their tongues touching, Dakota letting his own hands run all over his friend's back, while he tangled his fingers in the curls of his thick hair, stroking and lightly scratching the nape of his neck.

It felt so typical of him, a little condescending, but Dakota didn't care, his airs of superiority, that attitude he had that he was the boss of both ... made him so attractive and the attractive thing was to challenge him ... and so he did so when his hands dropped lower and were no longer precisely on his back.

Cavendish didn’t fight against it ... "it took him quite some..." thought actually... He didn’t understand why the tender kisses, the delicate caresses, not that they were not pleasant; but he did not expect them. He expected something rougher, daring ... and as if he had read his mind, Dakota, still holding his hands and squeezing his buttocks, pushing him to the bed. That small single bed they took turns using, infused with the scent of both ... for the first time shared.

Balthazar allowed himself to be knocked down and his partner was soon in front and over him, without looking away, fixed on the blue of his eyes as he hurriedly took off his jacket and threw it to the ground ... Dakota wet his lips before kissing him again. From the lips goes to the chin and neck leaving traces of small and wet kisses going down to the base of his neck

"Mmmmh" he lets out kissing again, climbing up the sides of his neck "Cav ....”

He undoes one of the buttons on his shirt, and bites lightly, Cavendish let out slight moan and Dakota kisses again, touching his skin with his tongue. Undo one more button.

"You taste so good." He said just a couple of centimeters away from his neck, and a warm chill ran through his friend again.

He stroked his hair again and dipped his fingers lightly into his partner's shirt as he continued.

"Balthazar ..." His voice was eager and intoxicating. “I ... love you. I love you. I love so much. I love you so much,” he whispers between each kiss he planted on his face, lips and neck.

And each kiss was heavy and intense as that word is. A slight panic washed over Cavendish, that word, there was something about it that didn't feel right, something that irritated and confused him… scared him.

“S-stop.”

“Nop.”

“Not seriously. Stop!” He almost shouts and gets up agitated. Vinnie stops immediately and moves away a bit.

“are you ok?” Dakota's worried words were barely heard.

"No, no ... I'm not going to continue with this if you're going to make fun of me like that" he answers ... he whimpers bitterly as he speaks hating the sound deeply.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" spits Dakota confused and somewhat hurt

“Oh please, don't play innocent, you know what you're doing ... with the " _I love you_ ”

Dakota just sees him confused, barely realizing that it was the first time he kissed him, that he touched him, that maybe his partner was just looking to distract himself and maybe it was too early and inappropriate. It was not the first time that he had made advances and flirted, of course not; but it had never climbed to so much and with time running, even when he could go back on it and advance as much as he wanted, when he could alter it ... he had become so used to who they already were, friends and mission companions. Still, he had feelings for him, feelings that are traditionally not expressed at first time...

But no, there was something, in the way that stopped him, something beyond it being too soon.

"Sure, as if a man like you could love someone like me." Cavendish was trying to sound sarcastic ... but could tell by the way he looked away and crossed his arms that his own words hurt him, that he tried not to cry.

Dakota tried to take his hands, Cavendish resisted at first, but let it pass, although his eyes kept avoiding his partner's.

"Cav ... if you don’t want me to say anything, I won't say anything. But it's true…” Dakota knew that the moment had been broken, and it was fine… he didn't want to force anything. "Maybe I should have said it another way, having asked you out and stuff, but that's how it happened," he confesses. "I've known you for a long time, and I've felt this way for a long time."

"But you are a jovial and calm man. You sure think I'm rigid and boring.” Look how their hands came together ... he was about to release when felt his partner squeeze them.

"Cavendish, you are an interesting and passionate man. You're a fucking time traveling agent! you are smart and dedicated… you are… YOU. What else could I do?”

He doesn't answer, he just stares at their hands, takes a deep breath. Both sitting on the bed ... both ... he did not imagine that the _both_ wouldn’t exist one day, although he still doubted his friend's words, his feelings and his own.

“It's OK if you do not want to…”

"No, no, I still want to do this," Balthazar interrupts.

“Really?” Looks into the eyes of his partner while asking, rather surprised.

"Yeah…" Sighs, "I had a terrible day, I just want to leave it behind. If you still want.” He sees his partner and smiles at him, who returns the gesture by nodding ... he hated himself a bit for what he was about to say. “I just don't think it's wise to involve feelings at the moment ...”

“Ok “Vinnie Dakota adds, he just wanted to make him feel good, it was obvious and it caused some guilt to be generated in Cavendish ...

“Sorry.” Cavendish replies worried that he had hurt his feelings.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Dakota said softly, approaching him, stretching his neck to kiss his forehead, as he pressed the weight of his body against his friend's as they lay down again. “It's okay if you don't know what you're feeling. We will have time for that.”

They both looked at each other and were silent for a moment, Cavendish caressed his partner's face, guided him back to his lips, knowing that he would not object, Vinnie did not expect it to happen again, but anyway ... his body seemed to say what his words no. At least that's what he liked to believe.

and between each kiss Dakota kept saying.

"Something for one night, Friends with Benefits, whatever works for you is fine with me." He keeps explaining, whispering in his ear.

“I would rather not define anything at this point… okay?” He added and looks at his friend hoping not to be hurting him more ... it seemed not

His partner kisses him with his mouth open, sticking his tongue in, and Cavendish gave him all the freedom to do so. It was a short kiss and the mischievous smile from before had returned to his friend, while he put his hand on his partner's thigh going up and down.

Balthazar doesn't avoid smiling back at him, now his hands were the ones that ran down his back. lifting his shirt slightly, intentionally and they both knew it; letting his fingers lightly touch some skin.

Dakota was burying his face in the neck of his best friend; listening to his heavy breaths, feeling his hands run over him. He gets a little up and proceeds to try to remove his shirt completely ... shirts of the future were always a bit tricky ... Cavendish notices and helps him. Finally, out. He felt a light breeze for a few seconds on his bare chest, before again the heat covered his torso; Dakota places his head on him, kissing him, feeling the slight itch on the nose of his hairs, planting his lips on his sternum as his hands went down his sides spreading his fingers, wanting to embrace and feel as much of him as possible.

"Mmmh I love the way you smell." He kisses him and touches, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. Touching his chest, nipples and stomach; continue to run from his neck kiss to kiss down to his abdomen. “the way you taste”

Cavendish does not avoid the incredulous giggle, he was still overwhelmed by the situation, and by the words of his partner, whether they were true or not, they were pleasant to him, he enjoyed them like every caress, like the warmth of his mouth on his chest and the wetness of his tongue on his own skin.

Dakota's warm breath bounced on the fair skin of his friend who let out a sigh. Up and down, touching on the sides, licking his nipples, biting his neck, kissing his cheeks, and whispering ...

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do this ..." he begins. “since I've known you.”

Dakota tried to moderate his words, even so, he let them come out the way he felt them, he wanted to let him know how much he wanted him, how he wanted to touch him and for him to touch him too...

"So much I wanted to kiss and touch you ... to taste you." - He intoned lasciviously as he went down his stomach again. Balthazar lets out a deep, clear groan that I don't care to hide.

"Are you insinuating ...?" Cavendish lets out in a gasp

"I'm not insinuating anything."

His hands went down his waist to his hips, slightly lifting the waistband of the white pants that he was still wearing by the button. Dakota lowered his hand, to touch over the cloth and indeed; Cavendish already had an erection, which was turning him on more, he began to increase his touches and movements

Balthazar didn't hold back the sounds that came from deep in his throat, giving away the whole situation. each of his touches made his body feel warmer and his member harder, his touches were delicate to provoke, or abrupt due to their urgency. It didn't matter, he wanted more. He looked down to find Vinnie between his legs touching him, resting his head on his knee and his eyes staring at him.

He could only anticipate what was coming and look forward to it, looking at Dakota; Those brown eyes reflected a huge affection and appreciation mixed in mischief and sexual desire ... even if none of this was repeated, he knew that he wanted to have him close, as a friend, as a partner ... whatever it was, he wanted a future by his side ... Oh, but the way he touched him, "fuck the future" he thought, he had it there and now ... and there and now, and he wanted to fuck him or for him to fuck him ... whatever it was, he wanted more of him and wanted now.

"You like this, don't you?" Vinnie started taking Cavendish out of his thoughts, even so, it wasn’t so terrible, on the contrary “Cavendish, Cavendish ...” He continued in a lewd and provocative tone. “So serious, so committed to the mission ... Who would imagine it like that with his coworker? about to make him moan and come like no one has done before.”

Balthazar wanted to answer something, that attitude of his was infuriating, but it was beginning to look more like what he expected of him, and it would be hypocritical of him to say that he did not enjoy it.

"You talk too much!" It was the only thing he could say on a hefty breath.

“you think so? Does It bother you? ... If only there was something better to do with my mouth than to tell you how sensual you look,” he flirtatiously let’s go and finishes off. “especially from here.”

Cavendish trembles lightly and breathes deeply trying to concentrate a little to speak to him, just like him, in a low and serious, sensual way ... it cost him a bit, he was afraid of sounding ridiculous, he was afraid that Dakota wouldn’t enjoy it as much as he did, but that he would hinted, the position they were in ... he just wanted it what it all indicated. But he would have to arm himself with courage and a bit of judgment to be able to form words.

"Do it already." He ordered and his voice came out in a single hurried breath, but surprisingly quite formal which pleased both of them very much.

Dakota decided to comply soon, he undoes the button on his pants and slowly lowers the zipper, and finally, together with his underwear, left his partner practically naked. He felt it a bit unfair so Dakota quickly took off the white t-shirt he was wearing ... for Cavendish it was more unfair that he left him waiting.

Finally, he does so, bending down again, feeling for a few seconds the skin between his thighs on his cheek and placing his lips around the glans, opening little by little, sucking around without really opening his mouth too wide. He slowly opens more and more, letting his penis enter a little deeper.

Closing his lips around him, sucking and moistening more Cavendish member, who threw his head back, letting out a long "ah" in a reflex action. His partner's tongue moving around as he arched his back. He sucked varying the intensity, and moving his tongue where he let him, enjoying the sounds that came from his best friend. Not only those he made with his voice, but also those of the union of wetness between his partner's slender legs.

"Oh Vinnie…" He lets out a sigh, barely able to process everything that was happening. He barely had room for thoughts in his head, since all of his was basically sensations now.

"Yes, go on ... tell me everything you want me to do, tell me how much you like this." Dakota responds quickly, getting away from his partner to return to surround him with his mouth shortly. Increasing the speed and intensity of the movements

Balthazar couldn't help reacting again by arching his body, pushing his pelvis slightly towards his friend. He was trying to focus on a way to verbalize the sensations that invaded him, that seemed to excite Dakota… couldn't be happier that he was around him at that precise moment. Exhale deep

"Vin ... you're doing excellent. your mouth around me. It is sublime” breathe out profusely. While his partner giggling still with his mouth full and caressing his thighs. "Just like that ... please continue."

Dakota continued to please him, delighted and turned on by the way he spoke to him, with his heavy breathing and his intricate words; From no one else could he expect it and he loved it, audibly sucking and tasting his partner. Enjoying immensely knowing what was making him feel.

Cavendish tensed his body, a little more each time, feeling a pressure in his lower part, right where his best friend was devouring him ... growing with each movement.

"You are ... formidable ..." he said, his voice felt trapped in his throat, coming out in rumbling, low breaths.

Dakota especially adored his partner's sounds and reactions, his body sweating, shivering slightly, pulling him as close as he could. Vinnie was right where he wanted, bringing pleasure to his best friend and the man he was in love with. The very idea gave him pleasure as well, and made the desire for release also increase in his own erection. While with one hand he caressed the surrounding area, touching the inside of his thighs and massaging his testicles, the other came all the way down to enter his own pants to help himself a little.

Balthazar felt closer and closer to orgasm, he kept encouraging and naming his friend, moving his hips slightly, trying not to be swift. Looking at him still around him, lowering his hand and stroking him with the other, he was getting closer to coming, his breathing became more erratic.

"I think I'm going to come." Balthazar said, his voice agitated ... his partner shrugged and gave him a look.

Didn’t take much, his penis twitches a couple of times until, at last, his vision becomes slightly cloudy and the next thing he feels is Dakota pulling away and breathing deeply and properly. When his breathing finally stabilizes a bit, he decides to caress his face and hair with both hands, indicating him to get up, guiding him to her face again. And I kiss him, for a couple of minutes, somewhat frantic, somewhat clumsy and cheeky. Until finally Vinnie stopped.

“See, I told ya, you taste good." he says mischievously looking into his eyes then at his middle part quickly returning to his eyes.

They both laughed, genuinely, a little embarrassed as they processed a bit of the situation better. Dakota takes his hand out of his pants and separates from his partner, letting him settle in and breathe. Sitting next to each other

"I can't believe we're doing this." Cavendish comments

"Well, now you can't say it was a bad day. Can you?

"Nope, not at all." he answered with a smile

"Are you okay now?" Dakota asks resting his head on his shoulder

"Yes, thank you ... What about you? I think you still have some unfinished business ...” Balthazar answers. Looking down like his hand, grabbing the still erect member of his partner.

Vinnie just nodded and proceeded to ditch his pants as soon as he could, finally bringing the two of them on the same level. Cavendish proceeded to grab his partner's penis raising and lowering his hand at a steady speed as he approached him and kissed his neck and lips. Leaving little bites, causing his partner to shiver and smile pleased.

"Balthazar…" Vinnie breathed in a rush of pleasure caused by each touch and stretch that his friend gave him.

"Shhh Shhh. Don't say anything." - whispers in his ear while increasing the speed of the hand or slowing it down which made his partner let out a small moan...

Their lips came together again, kissing deeply, opening their mouths to the point of feeling slight cramps in the jaw, letting their tongues touch and travel, sounding little clicks as they join and part, drowning out long murmurs and low deep moans.

Dakota could not stop savoring in his head the image of both, kissing naked while his best friend gently but constantly masturbated him, he didn’t move away, he didn’t rationalize anything, he just enjoyed the moment, what other reason was needed to do something after all. It didn't take long for he came in his hand, letting the sensation envelop him completely and when recovered feeling his hand separate from him and opening his eyes to see how his friend shook his hand and put his thumb in his own mouth...

"You don't taste bad either." Cavendish points out. Dakota is swept by a slight stream of pleasure as his partner smiles at her and stands up.

Without saying anything, he goes into the bathroom to wash his hands, while his partner is still sitting on the bed, seeing how messy it was and their clothes scattered around the area.

“Heavens! It's late enough and tomorrow we have to wake early” Exclaims Balthazar, picking up his clothes from the floor, still naked and searching through the nearby dresser. “We should go to sleep.”

Vinnie only sees him, hurriedly dressing, a pair of clean underwar a simple pale green pajama while from the same dresser he takes out some clean boxers that belonged to him, Cavendish throws them at him and begins to put them on. They had already memorized over the years what they used to sleep on. He gets out of bed and takes the white shirt and puts it on too.

Would it have been too much to ask them to stay naked and sleep together? ... yes probably, but as soon as Baltazar got dressed he hugged his partner somewhat out of nerves ... who gave him a sweet look and kisses him, standing on his toes again.

“You know, today is my turn to use the bed… but if you want, we can share.” Cavendish says separating the kiss.

"Actually, it's my turn, but we can share."

His taller friend snorts a giggle rolling his eyes and pushing him playfully, Dakota heads to the bed to accommodate it a bit while Baltazar turns off the light, finally leaving the apartment in darkness, barely leaking some of the city light through the window and keeping their friend company in bed, it took them a few minutes to fall asleep and find a comfortable position, but finally they fell asleep at ease, with the pleasure of past memories filing in their minds and with the warmth of their bodies being shared. Together the two as the night grew dark and then slowly brightened. They woke up with the sheets tangled, their arms and legs intertwined slightly cramping… Breathing slowly and pleasantly against each other. They got up without making any more sound than the alarm clock.


End file.
